vanity
by shin2054
Summary: untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ditorekkan mantan tunangannya Sakura Haruno pindah ke Milan, Italia. Disana dia bertemu dengan sosok lelaki yang menyerupai mantan tunangannya. Akankah Sakura dapat menyembuhkan lukannya dengan kehadiran sosok baru dalam kehidupannya?. "hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya sasu"/"aku mencintaimu, berikan aku kesempantan untuk membuktikannya"


Cerita ini untuk seseorang yang belum bisa menyembuhkan luka yang digores oleh orang yang kita cintai. Untuk pengemar Saisaku dan untuk teman baikku "ini permintaan maaf karena aku tak bisa menepatin janji aku buat hadir diwisudamu bre, maafkan aku"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : mengutamakan sasusaku & Saisaku

Rating : M

Warning : OOC, AU, Typos dan bukan untuk dikonsumsi dibawah 17 tahun

Summer : untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ditorekkan mantan tunangannya Sakura Haruno pindah ke Milan, Italia. Disana dia bertemu dengan sosok lelaki yang menyerupai mantan tunangannya. Akankah Sakura dapat menyembuhkan lukannya dengan kehadiran sosok baru dalam kehidupannya?. "hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya sasu"/"aku mencintaimu, berikan aku kesempantan untuk membuktikannya"/"kukira, hubungan ini berdasarkan cinta Sai. Ternyata aku salah"

_Keadaan_

_Membuat kita bertemu_

_Membuat kita mencintai_

_Membuat kita terluka_

_Dan, Membuat kita berpisah_

Sakura Haruno melihatnya ketika wanita itu memasuki kawasan katedral Milano. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok seorang pria yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk katedral yang dibangun pada tahun 1386 tersebut, matanya memperhatikan setiap detail arsitektur bangunan mewah yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. Pria tinggi berkawakan kurus dengan kulit pucat yang mampu memukau setiap wanita yang memandangnya. Sakura, langkahnya hati-hati menuju pria yang telah menunggu kehadirannya tersebut. Tangannya memegang bahu pria itu lembut. Pria itu menoleh, akhirnya sosok yang ditungunya telah datang batinnya. Senyum menghiasi wajah pucatnya, senyum yang identik dengan pria itu. Iya senyum palsu yang sama sekali tak tulus.

"Maaf lama menungguku?" tanya Sakura lembut

"Tak apa Sakura –san, ku kira aku lebih awal menjemputmu" kata pria itu melirik arloji ditangannya. Seyumnya masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sai maaf merepotkanmu"

"Tak masalah, aku selalu ada untukmu" kata pria yang dipanggil Sai itu. Jika saja Tenten tidak pergi mendakak karena pangilan pacar bertatonya yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengajaknya kencang, mungkin Sakura tak akan meminta Sai untuk menjemputnya. Alasannya satu wanita itu tak mau merepotkan orang lain, tapi dia juga tak mungkin memesan taksi karena bawaannya yang begitu banyak, itu terlalu merepotkan.

Matahari mulai tengelam hari beranjak malam, tak menyurutkan para turis untuk berfotoria diarea katerdal. Menyimpan bukti bahwa mereka pernah singgah disalah satu katerdal tertua di Milan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat dimana Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Beberapa tumpuk kardus berjejer rapi dihadapan mereka.

"Apa isi tumpukan kardus itu sakura –san?" tanya sai sambil menunjuk tumpukan kardus didepannya. 3 buah kardus dan satu set kamera beserta lensa. Sakura menyengir, dia tahu bahwa ini cukup merepotkan.

"Hanya berisi dokumen-dokumen penting saja sai...he" cengirannya masih mengantung diwajahnya. Sai mengerutkan alisnya, dia tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan sakura.

"Aku yakin seratus persen sebagian isinya adalah foto-foto yang tak tega kau buang" sakura mengaruk pipinya canggung. Cengirannya semakin lebar.

"Kurasa mobilnya telah lama menunggu" kata sai mengambil dua buah kardus, berat batin Sai. Merasa tak enak Sakura mengambil kardus yang dibawa Sai, dia menunjuk dengan dagunya "kau bawa itu saja.." Sakura mulai melangkah menuju sebuah mobil hitam ditempat parkiran Sai mengekori Sakura.

"Bagaimana pemotretannya Sakura -san"

"Cukup mudah, modelnya cukup gampang diatur" jelasnya pandangannya tak berhenti dari bawaannya yang begitu merepotkan.

Sai cukup salut dengan bawaan Sakura yang begitu banyaknya "Banyak sekali bawaanmu Sakura –san?"

"hn, kau taukan Sai aku mengundurkan diri dari majalah bodoh itu" kata Sakura membuang nafas. "Apa itu tidak berat?" tanya Sai memincikan matanya kearah bawaan Sakura.

"eh, ini? Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa membawa yang seperti ini..he"jawab Sakura, cengiran menghiasi wajah ayunya. Sai tercengang, kadang dia tak tau dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki gadis itu. Bagaimana seorang wanita berpostur kurus seperti Sakura -sannya mempunyai kekuatan mengerihkan dalam tubuhnya. Dasar moster batin sai.

"Aku sangat lega, pemotretan terakhirku berjalan sempurna" gadis itu membopong bawaannya masuk kedalam mobil. Sai membantu Sakura menyusun barang-barang itu hingga beraturan, dan menyakinkan ketika mobil berjalan barang-barang itu tak akan jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

"Apakah kau akan berhenti memotret?" tanya Sai penasaran, Sakura menutup pintu belakang mobilnya dan masuk kekursi penumpang disusul dengan Sai dikursi kemudi.

"Kurasa tidak, seperti kuas dan kanvasmu Sai bagiku kameraku tak akan pernah berhenti menjempret " lanjut Sakura, Sai terseyum mendengar jawaban wanita yang ada disampingnnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar didadanya. Ini dia yang dia sukai dari wanita itu.

Entah sejak awal menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan apapun dengan Sakura, Sai merasa menjadi dirinya bebas dan tak terikat. Hubungan yang dibilang saling menguntungkan masing-masing. Sai membutuhkan Sakura karena uang dan Sakura membutuhkan Sai diranjangnya. Tak ada pihak yang terluka disini dan mereka tak keberatan jika masing-masing memiliki hubungan lain asalkan mereka tidak mencampuri privasi masing-masing. Dan tak disangka hubungan mereka telah memasuki usia 3 tahun.

Tak ada percakapan lagi diatara mereka. Mobil warna hitam itu melaju dijalan kota Milan yang padat menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Rumah mereka terletak di pusat kota tepatnya berada dikawasan elit Milan, rumah mewah dengan gaya rumah moderen dipadukan dengan kayu-kayu yang bernuansa klasik menambah kehangatan rumah mereka dan dilengkapi kolam renang super besar yang mampu menampung semua angota keluargamu. Rumah yang ditingali mereka adalah salah satu rumah mewah milik keluarga Sakura, jangan lupakan bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah pewaris Haruno comp. Dan mana mungkin juga gaji seorang fotografer amatiran sepertinya dapat membeli rumah mewah seperti ini. Bukankah tak ada salahnya memanfaatkan apa yang kita miliki sejak lahir?

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya menyalakan lampu, dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjannya diikuti Sai dibelakangnya.

"Letakkan dimeja itu saja Sai" kata Sakura menunjuk dagunya kearah meja kerja yang berada disamping jendela. Sakura meletakan kardus yang dibawanya kesebuah lemari penyimpanan kamera. Dan mulai membereskan kamera-kamerannya. Sai masih diposisinya berdiri tegak menunggu perintah yang akan disampaikan Sakura –sannya. Sakura masih asyik dengan kegiatannya membersikan lensa-lensa koleksinya yang berjejer rapi dilemari penyimpanan.

Merasa ada yang terlupa Sakura menoleh kearah meja kerjanya. Posisinya masih sama, sebuah cengiran terukir diwajah Sakura merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan Sai yang telah berbaik hati membantunya. Sakura berdehem "hn, terimakasi Sai, kurasa kau bisa keluar dari ruang kerjaku" kata Sakura tulus.

Sai menaikan bahunya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Sakura. "Kurasa soup miso dengan momen tofu terdengar mengiurkan untuk makan malam hari ini" kata Sai lirih dengan seringai diwajah pucatnya.

"Apa? tofu lagi" teriak Sakura nyaris frutasi. Sakura tak mengerti dengan pria yang jadi parter ranjangnya itu, kenapa dia sangat amat mencintai benda putih padat yang disebut tofu itu. Lebih tepatnya momen tofu.

Sakura menyengit dia tak bisa apa-apa bila menyangkut makanan, toh dia tak perlu memasak karena setiap hari Sai lah yang menyiapakan makanan untuknya. Pernah dia mencoba untuk belajar memasak, terpaksa lebih tepatnya. Tragedi itu bermula saat Sai pergi ke Roma untuk menjenguk kakaknya Shin selama beberapa hari. Dan hasilnya luar biasa, saat Sai kembali dia menemukan dapur kesayangnnya bak kapal pecah. Piring-piring kotor, panci, wajan, tepung, saus semuanya menodai dapur kesayangannya. Semenjak insiden itu Sakura sama sekali tak diijinkan masuk kedalam wilayah kekuasaan Sai.

Tak ada yang salah menurut Sakura saat itu, dia menuruti semua hal yang tertulis dalam buku resep yang dia ambil dari perpustakaan mini Sai, dia memotong dan menimbang bahan sesuai resep. Tapi mengapa yang dihasilkannya bukan masakan yang biasa dibuat kan Sai untuknya melainkan segumpal makanan tak berupa dan rasanya yang luar biasa hebatnya, yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang memakannya masuk UGD karena rasanya yang terlalu upnormal. Tak berlebih itu kenyataannya.

Alhasil dalam beberapa hari itu Sakura mengandalkan deliveri older dan makanan instan lainnya. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat telingannya sakit karena ocehan Sai mengenai definisi makanan sehat seharian. Terkadang tak bisa memasak itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan baginya atau musibah ya? Ahh hanya Sakura yang tau.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam Sakura mengerjakan foto-foto yang akan dikirim kekantornya esok hari dan Sai bergelut dengan rutinitasnya distudio lukis pribadinya. Tangannya tak henti menari, memadukan antara satu warna dengan warna yang lain.

Menguatkan ingatan obyek apa yang ingin dia lukis. Imajinasinya tak berhenti berfikir ditemani dengan kesendirian malam yang sepi dan tenang, tangan Sai mulai mencoret-coret kanvas didepannya. Fokus, si pria bermata gelap itu mengambil satu warna lagi dicampur dengan cat yang tadi digunakan pada permukaan kanvas. Didepannya terlihat lukisan yang amat kontras dengan warna-warna yang menantang, tatapi tetap mengagumkan dilihat oleh mata.

Bakat seni yang dimiliki sejak lahir membuatnya beruntung. Inilah satu-satunya peninggalan keluarga yang dimilikinya tak peduli dengan yang lain. Dengan ini dia merasa hidup, dengan ini dia merasa puas, dengan ini dia merasa bebas dan dengan ini dia dipertemukan dengan wanita merah muda yang sangat berharga dihidupnya. Sakura -sannya. Memorinya kembali kemasa lalu saat pertama kali Sai melihatnya.

**Flasback **

_Sakura seorang fotografer amatiran yang kebetulan berkewarganegaraan yang sama dengannya. Sakura mengakui bakatnya yang tak pernah dilirik oleh orang lain. Saat itu ia masih berusia 24 tahun, dia baru menyelesaikan studinya disalah satu universitas ternama di Italia. Dia menyusul Shin, kakaknya yang bekerja di Milan karena sakit yang dideranya. Sai putus asa, dia memperlukan uang banyak dengan waktu yang relatif cepat untuk biaya pengobatan Shin._

_Oprasi jantung, itulah satu-satunya cara untuk Shin bertahan hidup. Biaya itulah kendala yang harus dihadapinya saat itu. Uang tabungan dan juga uang yang didapatkannya dari kerja partimenya direstauran tak mampu untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit dan oprasi. _

_Banyak hal yang sudah Sai korbankan. Menjual karya seninya, dia mendatangi hampir galeri seni di kota Milan untuk menawarkan lukisannya, tak urung juga mengikuti lelang untuk menjual lukisan berharganya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Lukisan berharganya tak sesuai dengan jumlah uang yang dibutuhkannnya. _

_Amatir, kata itu masih tersimpan diingatannya. Benarkah hanya karena dia amatir dan baru masuk didunia lukis profesional, lukisannya yang indah dan berharga miliknya dihargai hanya beberapa euro saja. Itu tak adil baginya tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan kebutuhan yang makin meningkat dan waktu yang berkurang dia harus mendapatkan uang untuk oprasi jantung kakaknya._

_Dan kesempatan itupun diberikan kepadannya, salah satu mantan teman pantinya menawari pekerjaan untuknya. Pekerjaan yang sama sekali diluar dugaannya selama ini. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang gigolo, pertama kali Sai menolak mentah-mentah ajakan temannya itu. Tapi karena imingingan pundi-pundi euro yang akan dihasilkanya, Sai menerima pekerjaan yang sering dibilang kotor oleh kebanyakan orang._

_Awalnya Sai hanya melayani tante-tante kesepian yang ditingal suaminya dinas diluar kota, hanya menemani mengobrol dan mendengarkan curahan hati mereka tak ada yang lain. Dengan daya tarik yang dimilikinya banyak pula yang memesan Sai untuk diajak tidur, tetapi ditolak oleh Sai. Sai masih enggan untuk menjerumuskan dirinya terlalu dalam pada profesinnya itu._

_Waktu berlalu dan Sai mulai gelisah, jadwal oprasi tingal menunggu jam. Besok malam tepatnya dan euro yang dikumpulkannya belum cukup untuk membiayai oprasi Shin._

_Sai menggeram tertahan, dihadapannya Shin tergeletak tak berdaya dengan selang-selang membalut tubuh ringkihnya. Dibantu oleh mesin yang membantu memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya mengantikan jantungnya yang hampir tak berfungsi. Haruskan Sai meminta bantuan pada orang itu. Tidak batinnya, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ada dipikirannya dia tak mau mengemis dan berlutut dihadapan orang itu. _

_Ditengah kesulitan yang dihadapinya tiba-iba ponselnya bergetar. Teman gigolonya menelpon, Sai diminta melayani seorang tamu dengan harga mahal._

"_Kau gila Sai! Sampai kapan kau menolak terus. Ingat Sai, Shin akan oprasi besok dan sampai saat ini uangmu belum cukup untuk biaya oprasi. Dengar Sai kesempatan ini datang Cuma sekali. Aku menghubungimu karena aku peduli padamu" kata temannya diujung ponsel._

_Sai terdiam, dia berpikir apakah ini saatnya untuk merelakan harga dirinya. Ini demi Shin batinnya. Tuhan semoga ini yang terbaik untuk aku dan Shin. "Dimana aku harus menemuinnya?" tanya Sai lemas, suara tawa terdengar dari arah ponsel_

"_itu baru Sai yang aku kenal, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya" Sai menutup ponselnya, dia berbalik melihat Shin tak berdaya diranjangnya. Beberapa detik kemudia ponsel Sai bergetar, dia membuka pesan dari temannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Sai mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan Shin dan bergegas menuju alamat yang diberikan._

_._

_._

_Didalam kamar hotel No 2803 Sai berdiri, didepannya terdapat sosok gadis cantik bermahkotakan merah muda, mata gadis itu tertuju padannya. Sepertinnya usiannya tak jauh beda dengannya,dia bahkan lebih muda dari yang aku bayangkan batin Sai. _

"_Aku Sakura, siapa namamu" Sakura memulai percakapan, posisinya masih sama, dia duduk ditepi ranjang sambil melipat kalinya. Penampilannya cukup menawan, dengan blus merah dipadukan jins panjang berwarna abu-abu._

"_Aku Sai" jawab Sai singkat. Seakan menilai, Sakura berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sai, Sai hanya terdiam._

"_Baiklah, aku tak suka bertele-tele kita mulai saja" Sai terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan gadis cantik yang bernama Sakura itu, bayangkan gadis yang dikiranya polos ternyata adalah sosok gadis yang agresif. _

"_He" terlalu cepat itu yang dipikirkan oleh Sai, Sakura menyengit tak suka dengan espresi yang ditunjukan Sai dan beberapa detik kemudia tawanya terdengar diruangn itu._

"_Dasar" kata Sakura singkat, mata emeralnya masih menilai. _

"_Sai aku akan membiayai pengobatan kakakmu, dengan satu syarat" kata Sakura, tawanya berhenti seketika wajahnya mulai menampakkan keseriusan. Sai hanya diam merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal._

"_Ini mungkin sedikit gila bagimu Sai, tapi dengarlah. Aku melihatmu dibeberapa galeri seni dan juga tempat pelelangan lukisan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat itu juga aku mulai tertarik kepadamu Sai" jelas Sakura menyakinkan._

_Sekali lagi gadis yang ada dihadapannya membuatnya bingung dan juga penasaran secara bersamaan. Memperlukan cukup waktu yang lama bagi Sai untuk menangapi perkataan yang Sakura ucapkan kepadanya tadi._

"_Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sai terkejut, Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunnya tanpa rasa bersalah._

"_Apa syaratnya?" kata Sai lirih. Ditatapnya mata emerald yang ada dihadapannya._

"_Satu, hanya satu syaratnya. tinggallah bersamaku" kata Sakura yakin. Sakura membalas tatapan mata gelap Sai, Sai gelisah dia ragu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, tinggal bersama seorang gadis yang baru dia kenal what hell ini tidak masuk akal baginya._

"_Pertimbangkan baik-baik Sai.." kata Sakura berlalu meningalkan Sai didepannya. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia tak memperdulikan Sai yang berdiri ditempat yang sama. Pikirannya hanya satu dia cukup lelah menjalani aktifitasnya seharian ini dan sepertinnya mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya Sakura mulai menyalakan air yang ada di kekamar mandi mewahnya._

_Suara guyuran air terdengar ditelingai Sai. Sai tak bodoh dengan arti "tingallah bersamaku" jika Sai menerima tawaran itu berarti dia harus menerima sisa hidupnya tinggal bersama wanita yang belum dikenalnya dan tentu saja harus memuaskan wanita itu. Dia akan tertahan dalam penjara tak kasat mata yang penuh dengan kenikmatan semunya. Serta hidup terikat dengan gadis itu, Sai juga harus bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu gadis itu membuangnya. Dan jika Sai menolak berarti nyawa Shin jadi taruhannya._

_Tigapuluh menit lamanya Sai bergelut dengan pikirannya,Sai tak menyadari bahwa pintu kamar mandi telah terbuka. Menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih dibelakangnya. Sakura keluar dengan kimono handuk yang membalut tubuhnya, berjalan tenang mendekat kearah Sai._

"_Sudah memutuskan Sai" suara lembut membangunkan kesadaran Sai, aroma sekar masuk keindera penciumannya. Sai menoleh kearah Sakura pandangannya tak bisa diartikan. Sai sudah memutuskannya, dia mendekati Sakura diraihnya pingang kurus Sakura. _

_Didekatknya bibirnya kearah bibir ranum Sakura. Manis, hal pertama yang Sai rasakan. Nalurinnya bekerja, didekatkannya bibirnya lagi kearah bibir Sakura disesapnya bibir lembut itu. Pertama Sai melumatnya dengan lembut dan dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan._

_Lumatan-lumatan kecil itu berubah menjadi kasar, seakan belum puas digiginya bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura mendesak tertahan. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Sai mulai mengobrak abrik rongga mulut Sakura merasakan sensasi manis yang membuatnya candu. Merasa belum cukup puas lidahnya mengajak lidak Sakura untuk beradu. Mereka saling melumat, saling menyesap manisnya bibir masing-masing menikmati setiap sensasi yang dihasilkan oleh ciuman panas mereka._

_Sai membawa tubuh kecil berbarut kimono itu keatas ranjang king size. Mendaratkan tumbuh kecil Sakura diranjang, lumatanya tak berhenti. Sai mencium pipi Sakura, hidung kecil Sakura jidatnya dan turun kembali pada bibir Sakura. Sama sekali tak membiarkan Sakura bernafas. _

_Ciumannya menuju kearah leher jenjeng Sakura aroma sabun mandi merasuk keinderanya. Sai semakin liar hormonnya meningkat, tanganya yang tadinya pasif menyusup kedalam handuk, membelai lembut punggung telanjang Sakura sedangkan tangan yang lain mulai meremas gundukan kenyal yang masih tertutupi oleh handuk. Sakura melengkung, dia merasa diawang-awang._

_Oh my batin Sakura, dia mendorong dada Sai kedepan menjaukan dari tubuhnya. Hampir saja dia lepas kendali._

"_Kurasa aku tau keputusanmu Sai" kata Sakura lirih, nafasnya masih memburu. Wajahnya memerah atas perlakuan Sai pada tubuhnya._

"_hn, aku akan tinggal bersamamu" jawab Sai singkat dengan wajah yang hampir sama dengan Sakura._

"_Okey, bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang?" tanya Sakura lembut, takut jika Sai tersinggung atas perkataannya. Sai berdiri dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Sakura merapikan handuk yang hampir telepas karena perlakuan Sai. _

"_Okey Sai, aku memang tertarik padamu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus melakukan "itu" sekarang bukan?" kata Sakura tegas, Sai hanya menganguk patuh._

"_Kembalilah kerumah sakit, temani saudaramu. Siapkan dia untuk oprasinya besok. Aku akan mengirim orang untuk memberesekan biayanya" kata Sakura menyakinkan._

_Sai nampak binggung dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis yang ada didepannya, gadis aneh pikirnya. Jari-jari Sakura menyentuh wajahnya, Sai hanya terdiam atas apa yang dilakukan Sakura kepadannya tanpa berniat menolak. Emerald bertemu dengan kelam, mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Sai merasakan jari-jari lembut Sakura menelusuri sepanjang garis rahang wajahnya perasaan hangat mengalir dalam dadanya. _

_Tak seorangpun pernah memperlakukan Sai seperti yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini. "Pulanglah dan istirahat, setelah oprasinya berhasil aku akan menjemputmu" kata Sakura lembut, entah mengapa tatapan mata kelam Sai amat berbeda dengan mata kelam yang pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Mata kelam Sai teduh, polos dan penuh dengan kejujuran, tanpa sadar Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Sai. Sakura mengecup lembut bibir Sai sebentar tapi sangat tulus._

"_Aku menungumu Sai" kata Sakura penuh pengharapan. Sai hanya mengaguk tanda setuju. Sai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dia melihat Sakura sekilas dan terseyum. "terimakasi Sakura -san"_

_**Flashback end **_

Itulah saat pertama pertemuanya dengan Sakura yang meningalkan jejak yang sangat mendalam dihati Sai. Sai terseyum dia melanjutkan kegiatannya melukis, perasaan hangat menjalar ke dalam ronga dadanya saat dia mengingat peristiwa itu. Dia tak akan pernah menyesali sedikitpun atas pilihannya untuk tinggal bersama Sakurannya. Iya Sakuranya Sakura –sannya.

"ahkk..."

"ahkkkkkkkk" sekali lagi suara jeritan itu mengema.

Sai tertengung reflek dia membuang palet yang ada ditangnnya dan berlari menuju kamar tidurnya. Waktu menunjukan jam dua dini hari, suara jeritan pilu itu terdengar semakin keras. Sai berlari cepat membuka pintu kamarnya, menghampiri seorang wanita merah muda yang berteriak histeris dengan tangan yang memengangi dadanya.

Teriakkan itu sangat memilukan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya, teriakan penuh kesakitan dan keputus asaan. Sai mendekati Sakura mengelus rambut pinknya. Tampak terlihat wajah kuwatir Sai, walapun bukan pertama kali Sai mendengar jeritan pilu itu tapi itu tidak membuat Sai terbiasa.

"Sakura –san, bangun Sakura -san" kata Sai membangunkan Sakura, Sakura terbangun wajah kurusnya terlihat pucat dia reflek memeluk Sai. Menengelamkan wajahnya kearah dada bidang Sai. Memeluknya erat tanpa berniat melepasnya.

"Aku disini Sakura -san"

"Aku disini, kau tidak sendiri"

"Aku disini hime"

"Aku tak akan pergi" kata Sai menenangkan, Sakura mulai tenang tubuhnya tak terasa gemetar lagi. Wajahnya menghadap kearah Sai "Terimakasi Sai" katanya lirih sambil menghapus sisa air matannya.

Sakura meminum air putih yang disodorkan Sai untuknya. Sai meletakan gelas itu kesisi meja kecil disamping ranjang mereka. Sai beranjak pergi tapi tangan mungil mendekapnya.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini Sai. Aku takut" kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut munyil Sakura. Sai tidur disamping Sakura mengelus pungung gadis itu yang tertidur lelap, wajahnya ditengelamkan di dada bidang Sai. Dekapan tangan Sakura memeluk erat pinggang Sai, takut jika tiba-tiba Sai menghilang dan dia sendiri lagi.

Sai diam, dia terluka selalu dalam tiga tahun ini dia mendengar jeritan-jeritan yang memilukan jiwanya. Dia benci, tak bisa membuat Sakura bahagia dan menghilangkan kenangan buruk yang entah manusia seperti apa yang berani merusak jiwa suci seperti Sakura –sannya. Sai merasa tak bisa apa-apa, apagunanya dia selama ini. Keberadaannya sama sekali tak membantu Sakura untuk menghilangkan terauma panjang dalam hidupnya. Entah orang seperti apa yang setega itu menyakiti Sakura –sannya, Sai berharap orang itu mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi buruk semalam membuatnya malas untuk membuka mata. Sakura menyukai aroma ini aroma tubuh yang menenangkan. Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar denguran halus didekatnya denguran yang menenangkan jiwannya. Sakura tersenyum matanya tertuju pada sosok yang masih tertidur lelap disampingnya. Sai sosok laki-laki yang menjadi partner hidupnya. Dia beruntung mendapatkan Sai disisihnya tapi dia juga merasa menyesal karena Sai tak pantas berada di dekat orang sepertinya, yang memanfaatkan keberadaannya. Jari-jari lentik Sakura menjelajahi wajah tampan Sai, sama sekali tak bosan jika dia dihadapkan dengan wajah pucat nan menawan itu. Pesonanya tak pernah hilang sedikitpun dimata Sakura.

"Aku memang tampan, bukan begitu jidat –sama!" kata Sai lirih memamerkan senyum palsunya, matanya terbuka melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Sakura memerah antara malu karena kepergok dan juga marah atas pangilan Sai padannya. "Sai, shannaroooo"

Brukkk

Pantat indah Sai dengan sukses mendarat diatas lantai kayu yang dingin. Sai mengadu kesakitan, Sakura cukup puas dengan karya yang baru dibuatnya. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau lebih lembut lagi Sakura -san" kata Sai berdiri sambil mengusap lembut pantatnya

"Suruh siapa kau menghinaku, muka pucat" semprot Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau suguh kejam, dada rata" kata Sai polos

"Apa kau bilang" sudut siku-siku mulai menghiasi jidat indah Sakura. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi. Sudah dipastiakan Sai mendarat mulus kearah lantai dengan wajah mendarat pertama kali dan senyuman puas pun tampak sekali lagi diwajah Sakura. Sakura menuju kekamar mandi menghiraukan Sai yang mengeluh kesakitan.

Ck apakah kalian lupa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam.


End file.
